All because her top was ripped
by CherryFlower05
Summary: When Sakura gets separate from the group with no top whatsoever a certain Uchiha gets overprotective. TWO SHOT! Review!
1. Chapter 1

All because her top was ripped

Disclaimer: Of cause I don't own sadly

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: When Sakura gets separate from the group with a ripped top, a certain Uchiha will get protective

A/N: This ideas kind of came to me while I was watching a video for the last Naruto movie Bonds so just thought you guys may like to read it. Read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was official, Sakura Haruno was pissed. She was now crawling out of the rubble that she created why fighting in the attack against Konaha and what was worst, she had no top what so ever. She tightened her fists in angry as she cursed her on dead foe.

**I can't believe this! The one time we need Naruto and he isn't here!**

_Ugh, just shut up, I hate this, I'm cold…._

**Of cause you're cold you baka! You only have on your bra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Don't remind me!_

Sakura then felt someone near her and pulled out a kunai her senses now on high alert. She saw someone moving in the shadows and shot the kunai at them. The person caught it and she swore she heard a laugh or maybe a chuckle. She was pissed now, this creep was laughing at her.

"Who are you!" she shouted not turning around. She had a damn good feeling that it was a man and perverted one for that fact. The person moved out for the shadows and said.

"You know that you're going to catch a cold Sakura,"

Sakura's froze as she recognized the voice. A soft cloth covered her body and she was far to shock to say anything.

"You do realize that there are perverted men in this world," he asked.

"Why do you care, you left me on a cold bench in the middle of the night!" Sakura said, "Perverted men existed back then to Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn…." Sasuke said.

"Is that all you can say?!" Sakura asked.

"Ah…." Sasuke replied.

"You really haven't changed at all," Sakura said.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not really," Sakura said. She crossed her arms across her exposed stomach and continued, "It just means that you're still a bastard,"

"Hn…and you're still annoying," Sasuke replied.

"Why you, baka, who are calling annoying!" Sakura shouted as she turned around making the cloth that was on her fall to the ground and exposing her to the teen in front of her. She turned back around immediately but mostly it wasn't because she didn't have a shirt, it was because, she just got a full view of the man she loves well toned chest.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I have seen way better well built body and well was never like well like this!!!_

**More well built? What are you talking about? Don't you know a body of a God when you see one!**

_Oh bother…._

**Oh, he must have taken off his shirt and given it to us**

Sakura once again felt the cloth on her and a husky voice speaking in her ears, "This time put it on properly," and she did. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and now her body was fully clothed.

"Thank you Sasuke," Sakura said as she walked away. She was then stopped by his voice telling her that she forgot something. She turned around to ask him what it was but suddenly he was next to her holding her my her chin making her look in the eye.

"What did I forget?" she asked.

"The Kun," he replied.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun then," Sakura replied.

Everything was quiet for a moment and Sakura knew that she had to leave. Everyone would want to know where she was and if they were to find her, they would certainly start a fight with Sasuke.

"I have to go," Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said as she looked at him one last time, "Why are you telling me to come back to Konoha?"

"Because, even if I did, you wouldn't listen," Sakura said, "Besides I have no charka whatsoever and I do not wish to waste what remains on it fighting with you when I can use it to heal others,"

**Ahh, that was cold!!!! How can you be so mean???!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Hn…then go," Sasuke said.

"I will," Sakura replied, "Go…"

She was cut off by Sasuke roughly saying, "DON'T EVER SAY THAT WORD,"

She blushed hotly at how close they were. She shook off her inner and her perverted thoughts and asked, "Why,"

"Because I didn't tell you it so don't you dare tell me it now," Sasuke said. His deadly red eyes were becoming visible now; he really didn't want to hear that word from her mouth.

"I-I don't…" Sakura said but she was cut off again but not by Sasuke speaking, it was because his lips had just fitted themselves with hers. Her jade eyes widen, her inner fainted from the shock and the real Sakura was sure she was about to as well. His arms pulled her closer to him and slowly, Sakura gave in to the kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and then what seemed like forever, they broke apart for much needed air. Their chest moved up and now, Sakura's lips were slightly swollen and a red blushed tainted her cheeks. Sasuke's hair was a bit messy from her hands playing in it. She met with his eyes one more and a small smile escaped from her lips.

"You'll come home one day right?" Sakura asked.

"Hn…." Sasuke replied as Sakura frowned. He really could never give her a direct answer, "As soon as he's dead,"

"Good, until I see you again Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and she walked away. She knew that he was still following her as she walked through the forest. She felt silly for a moment when she realized just how overprotective Sasuke really was of her. She could feel another charka approaching her and fast.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the voice said and Sasuke disappeared.

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

The said boy appeared before her and looked at her. His eyes widen when he saw that she wasn't wearing her own shirt instead it belonged to the friend that he called a bastard. He said nothing as watched her tighten her arms around herself. He gave her a cheesy grin and then led her back to where everyone was waiting on her.

"Damn you teme," Naruto thought, "Thanks for taking care of her,"

The end

A/N: Kind of a stupid ending I think. It might be a two shot maybe if anyone likes the story or I may just leave it as it is. REVIEWS they make me happy!!!!!!!!!!

CherryFlower05


	2. Chapter 2

All because her top was ripped

Disclaimer: Of cause I don't own sadly

By: CherryFlower05

A/N: Hey, I'm back and first off I want to thank the following:

xDattebayo

sprimc

Mistyjet

..

WisdomGoddessAthena

OX Soaring-Star XO

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and adding my story to our favorite list, it made me very happy to see that you liked it that much. Anyway, like I said before I might do a two shot and now, because I was asked by OX Soaring-Star XO I will so enjoy everyone! And remember to review!

The pink haired girl no woman held the shirt in her hand and her eyes soften immediately as she remembered how she came in possession of it. It was a while aback when she saw him. Her top completely destroyed after the battle she faced. She was surprised that even after all this time; she could still feel his lips against hers. She never told anyone what had happen between Sasuke and her not even Naruto although he was the only one who knew that she had seen him. She remembered the day clearly and the memories that it brought with it.

Flashback:

"Daman bastard," Naruto said, "Thanks for taking care of her,"

There was silent for a moment which shocked Sakura. She thought that Naruto would be asking her a truck load of question, but instead, he remained silent.

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, you better take my jacket, if those old bats see you come to the village with it on they may blow a fuse," Naruto said handing her his jacket.

"I don't want to," Sakura said softy, "I don't care what they think,"

"Sakura-chan please, I know those elders," Naruto said, "If they found out that you saw the teme and let him get away, they will have your head,"

"I don't care," Sakura said, "I'm not taking it off,"

"Sakura-chan please…" Naruto said.

"I…" Sakura said and she took his jacket.

"I'll turn around," Naruto said.

"I'm not taking it of Naruto," Sakura said, "I'll just hide it with your jacket if you don't approve then take it back,"

Naruto turned around his blue eyes filled with happiness, "I was hoping for something like that Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto…" Sakura said as she put on his jacket.

Sakura looked at Naruto who was busy looking at the ground, he was remembering something.

"Naruto, he said one thing that I believe you should hear," Sakura said.

"Huh, what did he say?" Naruto said.

"He said that he'll come back Naruto," Sakura said, "He'll come back once he's dead,"

The atmosphere began think with suspense and jade met blue.

"That teme," Naruto said, "Who does he think he is trying to make me look bad! I promised you back that that I'll bring teme sorry butt home and now he's saying that he'll come back on his own. Oh come on where's the fun in that?! I could have been the hero, you would have loved me and I would have been known as the great ninja who brought the bastard Uchiha home but now he's coming back on his OWN FREE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"

Sakura was sweat drop and started to walk away from Naruto.

End Flashback:

Sakura was now putting away his shirt when strong arms wrapped around her small waist. She gasps and she found herself captured and a husky voice spoke into her ears.

"Still living in the past Sakura-_chan_,"

She chuckles at him and replies, "The past has some good memories Sasuke-kun,"

"And what about the present Mrs. Uchiha?" Sasuke said.

"The present has even better ones," Sakura said. She turned to face him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, "Welcome home Sasuke-kun,"

"Ahhhh! That's just like last time," a new voice said, "You two are always kissing each other,"

"Naruto…" Sakura said glaring at the sixth Hokage. She was still a threat to him especially when she was pissed.

"What last time are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"You know the day that bastard came home and made me look BAD," Naruto said pointing as accusing finger at Sasuke, "ME, HE MADE ME LOOK BAD,"

Sakura slapped her forehead as she remembered what Naruto was talking about.

Flashback:

Sakura looked down at the village before her as she jumped from roof to roof. She was having a talk with her about today.

**Ahhhh! I don't know if I should hate or love this day!!!!**

_Geez, what's your problem?_

**Today is the day that our darling Sasuke-kun, left us on that cold bench and it I also they day when we saw him again and he kissed us. KISSSED US!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Oh, that's all?_

**You, where is your heart!!!!!!!!!!! Do you not understand how hard this day is for me??**

_Um no, and I'm you…_

**Ahhhh! Anyway where are we going?**

_To our hated place_

**What??? Does it look like I want to see a crummy old bench, especially that one?**

_Then go away you don't have to watch!_

**Fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sakura landed softly on the ground and stood up. She was a bit scared of this place, it was so painful but since she saw Sasuke last year, it became easier to deal with it. She almost loved to come here but she really only came to try to get rid of the past memories. She sat on and shivered. It was late, almost twilight and she was here all by herself. She wrapped her arms around her body and shivered again. She didn't notice the figure approaching her. She didn't see when he was behind her. She didn't even noticed when he placed his jacket on her but what she did noticed was the husky voice talking to her.

"First you lose your top and now you're walking around without a jacket, you really want to catch the cold Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and she threw her arms around him and since he was behind the bench, it was a bit awkward and Sakura giggled at it. He grabbed her by her shoulders, and lifted her to him and the captured her lips. The moment was ruin by do I even have to say.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHY ARE YOU AND THE TEME KISSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End Flashback.

Both Sakura and Sasuke where now glaring at Naruto and he looked at them confused.

"I just realized something Hokage-sama," Sakura said cracking her knuckles, "You have always ruined every good moment I had with Sasuke-KUN!"

"Eh, really Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. He was sweating like crazy. Everyone knew that Sakura was not the person you want to piss off.

Bam and Naruto was out. Sakura looked at him and snorted. Sasuke picked him up by his shirt and placed him outside. He was going to throw him but Sakura gave him one of her looks and he was forced to take him outside. Ashe returned, Sakura heard the lock click and smirked. Naruto wasn't going to ruin anymore of their moments.

A/N: Yeah it's done. Sorry of its sucks I still think that I like the first chapter only. Either way, this chapter just tells you a bit about what happened after Naruto found Sakura and then when Sasuke came back to the village. So that's that until next time!

CherryFlower05


End file.
